


A Familial Function

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given Teddy's "shyness," Victoire is only too happy to perform a familial function for Roxanne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familial Function

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starnightmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starnightmuse).



> Written on 15 April 2012 in response to [starnightmuse](http://starnightmuse.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Roxanne/Teddy: thrill, colours, fun_.

"So," Teddy said, as he stood with Victoire by the Christmas tree and watched Roxanne sulking in her jumper of many colours across the room, "do you think it's the clothes, or the company?"

Victoire followed his gaze. "Oh, that jumper! Grandmum means well, but no, I don't think that's what's keeping Roxy from having any fun. She's in love."

"That's . . . a thrill to hear," Teddy replied, while thinking, _I thought she fancied me_. "Who's the lucky bloke?"

Victoire issued a delicate little snort. "The charming idiot who's spending so much time with his old girlfriend that he doesn't realise he might have a new one."

Teddy's hair turned as red as his face. "You think so?"

"You are charming," Victoire replied.

"That's not what you said when we broke up."

"Yes, but that's because you kept staring at my cousin."

"I never—"

"And talking to her instead of me at family functions."

"But I'm talking to you now!"

"Yes, which isn't helping matters."

"So, I should talk to her?"

Victoire smacked Teddy upside the head. "Theodore Lupin! If you don't stop being 'shy' and take some punch to Roxy this instant, I will personally spell mistletoe up your bum!"


End file.
